New Tricks
by overtheyears
Summary: Deidara has a plan and uses his smarts to achieve it. Not knowing he's helping Yuna finish her story. DeidaraXOC Lemon


Rating: Mature Audiences only please

DeidaraXOC

This is my first shot as making a story. Please give me insite on things I should or shouldn't approve

Another piece of paper was thrown to the over filled garbage can. You groaned in frustration as you repeatedly tapped the pencil against a pile of paper. A written pile sat at the edge of the desk. It didn't matter how late it was. You had to finish this book. Seeing as you were Jiraiya's equal when it came to writing. But unlike him, you never researched. It all came to you from experience.

Trying once again, your hand moved across the page without a stop. It didn't take long for the page to be written front and back. Re-reading over it, it didn't interest you. Even as being the one who wrote it, it just wasn't believable. The sheet of paper flew in the air. Then more writing.

From the candles that were the only source of light, it was very dim in the room. But even so, it seemed to help with the setting for this certain chapter.

Being so absorbed with what you were doing, you didn't notice the door as it opened. In fact you didn't even know someone had entered your room until they spoke.

"Why don't you come out and join us Yuna, un. You've been in here all day, yeah."

From the initial shock, it took a while to place the voice.

"Busy."

Ignoring the feeling of the blondes eyes watching you. The idea's were wrote down. Which just ended with a loud groan and the paper flying aimlessly in the air, formed as an uneven ball.

His footsteps headed your way. He stopped close enough for you to feel his warm breath on your cheek. His hair tickling your shoulder as he leaned over you. Whether he did it on purpose or not you weren't sure. As the next chance at completing this certain section of the story continued, his hands made their way to rest on your legs. Not that you cared. As another try was ended horribly, Deidara stopped you from crumbling it. Gently taking it of his hand he read it.

"What's wrong with it, un?"

"I don't believe it."

Roughly snatching the paper from his hand, his eyes laid on yours. Watching him from the corner of your own eye, he shrugged. Walked away and sat on your bed. Turning around the rolling chair, he was just smirking. But it wasn't one of those smirks that would scare you. More like when they have something evil planned. Yet even though he gave that smirk. The work had to continue.

Sometimes you saw no point in actually being in the Akatsuki. There were rarely missions that needed your specialty. Maybe it was because of the money you earned for all your books. Before actually being asked to join the organization, you'd only keep a few hundred of the thousands you earned. Before you had donated the money to different charities. That was until Hidan (I think that's who it is) found out about it. Therefore after that, you were officially part of the organization. That was three years ago.

And even still, Pein allows you to leave. But not for long. All that has to be done is to turn in the transcript, then when the book is published and the money comes in. He sends you out to collect it. But even so, you enjoyed it here. If it wasn't really for Hidan, Deidara and you would have never met. Which in conclusion would mean, you'd still be single and inexperienced.

"I taught my hands a new tick, yeah."

The reply took a while.

"Okay."

"They know how to eat Yuna. And they're rather hungry, un."

Missing the devilish tone in his voice. You continued on. Again taking time to reply from how absorbed you were.

"Then feed them."

All the came from him was a light chuckle. Knowing how oblivious you were to what he actually meant.

Even when he moved your hair and kissed your neck gently. You didn't catch on. If there was one thing you loved more than the man that stood behind you, it was your writing. And nobody could ever get you to stop once started. But even though your mind wasn't comprehending what was going on. Your body was. And replied by tilting your head to the side. Giving him more room. Reaching up to your ear, he quietly whispered.

"Maybe I can help you with your problem, yeah."

You hand stopped moving. Glancing at him he just gave the same smirk as before.

"Aren't you going to feed your hands?"

The pencil started to move again.

"I plan on it, yeah."

It didn't matter what it meant, as long as you got this finished within the next few days. Suddenly the chair was turned around. Your writing utensil flew onto the floor. He picked you up, kicking the chair out of the way, and sat you on the desk. It didn't take long for him to crash his lips onto yours. By instinct, you kissed back. Wrapping your arms around his neck, you didn't feel the grin he gave against your lips. His hands moved down your back, moved along the lining of the boy short underwear you wore and gently began rubbing up and down your legs.

As his hands did their own thing, he pressed harder against your lips. Once the feeling of something wet slid across your lips, you pulled away. This didn't stop him though. He gave butterfly kisses down your throat, stopping at the tattoo on your neck. Slowly but surly he began to nip at your neck. Causing your breath to speed up. And it wasn't only from that. Since your desk was short, he was in the perfect position to grind himself against your lower regions.

"Deidara...I'm trying to...oh god...write."

He didn't stop immediately though. He continued on. Still ravishing your neck and rubbing your thighs. He was waiting for something. You weren't sure what but at the moment you didn't want to complain. It came into view when he stopped. He had waited till you were hot. Leaving you wanting more. Stepping back, he let you off of the desk. And when you touched the ground your legs felt like jello. Walking to where the pencil had flew to was a difficult challenge. It felt like you were going to collapse with every step you took.

Reaching the pencil, you stood where you were. Trying to calm yourself down. With your eyes closed and taking deep breaths, Deidara's footsteps were barely auditable. It wasn't until his hands wrapped around your waist did you know he walked over. Turning your head, he crashed his lips to yours. Working together at the same pace, you were to out of it to realize one of his hands leading farther down your body.

He left your lips and began working down your neck. Reaching the destination to where a light moan escaped you lips, he blew on it. And continued even when you gasped. It didn't bother him that you looked down to see what the sudden sensation was. His finger continued to skim your 'area' above the damp fabric. He grinned when you leaned your head back against his shoulder.

Seeing his opportunity had came. He moved his hand; earning him a small whimper, that is until you felt something wet and moving slide beneath the underwear. Before you could say something, your breath caught. The tongue lapped at you hungrily. Shooting itself into your opening. This causing you to groan.

"Oh my...Dei-Deidara...what is...."

You trailed off.

"I told you I taught them a new trick, yeah."

There was a witty comeback in mind. But seeing as it was hard to speak, you didn't bother trying. As if he was trying to make it worst, the other hand made it's way up your shirt. Creating a wet trail as it went. But he stopped it and took the other hand from below to rest on your stomach. Breathing heavily, you turned yourself around. Jumping on him, you wrapped your legs around his waist and kissed him. But unlike the others, this was intense and rough. Without asking, he pushed his tongue into your mouth. This ended in a fight for dominance. He won of course. As he explored every creek and cranny in your mouth, he walked over to the bed. Setting you down he broke the kiss. Which made you frown. He just smirked at you before sitting down and pulling you into his lap. Legs on either side of him.

After that was done, you didn't bother to continue where you had left off. Instead you stripped him of his cloak. Leaving him in a fishnet shirt and the black pants. He seemed to have taken his sandals off earlier. That smug look never left his face and you decided to play with him back. Wrapping your arms around his neck you began to slowly grind against him. You really hoped this was going to kill him as much as it was you. When his breath began to speed up you grinned. Adjusting yourself, he grabbed onto your hips and pushed you over. But not before a groan left his throat.

It didn't take him long to discard you of all your clothing. After he had done so, he pressed his lips against yours. His two hands; positioned on your breasts, nipping and licking. Rubbing a leg against his hip, you felt something poke you. Even though you didn't want it to end, you grabbed onto his hands and pushed him up. He looked at you slightly confused before realizing you unbuttoning his pants. He took care of his shirt.

Within seconds, he pinned you against the bed. All articles of his clothing on the floor.

Purposely, you bent your legs just enough to where his aroused member touched your throbbing area. He groaned in anticipation as you collected him yourself. Wrapping your legs around him, you slowly moved. Waiting till he moved with you. From there he took control.

Already knowing almost everything to make you cum. He roughly pushed into you, hitting a spot you hasn't even known was there. Moaning loudly he continued with what he was doing. With his speed picking up, you gripped onto the bed sheets. Trying your hardest not to scream out in pleasure. And that was new for you. But with this realization, it was now apparent he wanted this to happen. Though, you shoved it to the back of your mind for the time being. Feeling yourself about to release, the sheets were released and now you were holding onto Deidara for dear life. He continued moving along with you. His eyes watched yours. The blonde ponytail over one shoulder. And sweat starting to form on his face. Noticing the way you closed your eyes tightly and bite your lip he stopped abruptly.

The feeling never left as you stared up at him shocked.

"Let it out, un."

His voice was quiet. But he was breathing heavily, as were you. He waited for a nod before slamming into you once again. That was all it took. Screaming out, you dug your nails into his back. Only releasing him once he had finished also. With both of you gasping for air, he collapsed beside you. When the breathing had returned to normal, you gave him a light smile. Grabbed one of the blankets wrapped it around you and stood.

"Where are you going Yuna, un?"

"Finish my book. You gave me a great idea."


End file.
